Three Memorable Christmases
by rorypondtheboywholived
Summary: The recounting of three of the best Christmases that Q and James shared together. (Warning: OOC.)


_This was written as a Christmas present and request for a friend. I hope that you all enjoy it! Please do R&R._  
_Happy Holidays!_  
_**~Bethany**_

* * *

Everything was frozen. The air, the paths, the grass, the trees, anything and everything that was in the way fell victim to Jack Frost. The only thing that might not have been as frozen as everything else was the London people. Throughout the London streets, people marvelled at the twinkling, dancing lights that covered the street lamps, trees and houses as far as their eyes could see. The city centre mall was busier still with anxious shoppers, security guards who would rather be at home, and the cries of people wanting charity. In the distance there was the echo of choirs singing carols by the giant decorated Christmas tree which had been erected a few weeks beforehand.  
There were the smells of roasting meat and sweet treats. It was dark and the sky was pierced with diamonds. Or were they stars? It was hard to tell on such a night as this.  
Q's nose was frostbitten, but the cold did not dampen his Christmas spirit. His black winter coat seemed to swamp him, making him appear smaller than he was, especially compared to James. He kept his navy blue woollen scarf, which his dear old grandmother had knitted for him three years ago, wrapped tightly around his skinny neck, but he had sacrificed his gloves, unwillingly, to the winter snow. Even though his hand was wrapped around James' hand, it didn't really feel much warmer. James just wore his ordinary coat; he obviously didn't care that much for the cold, or the seasonal holiday, since his face was stuck in between a look of discontent and disinterest.  
There was no reason for them to be walking around London this late on Christmas Eve, but Q loved Christmas, and doing so kept him happy, so James reluctantly obliged.  
God James hated Christmas. He hadn't celebrated one properly since he was a little boy, but then along came Q with his tinsel, his Christmas hats, his Christmas pudding and his insanely good cheer to change that. That bloody bastard. Why couldn't he have just left James' traditions the way that James liked them? In that moment Q's mocking voice entered in to Bond's head. 'Because I have your heart, that's why.'  
James frowned slightly at the voice lodged inside of his head and mumbled a 'Shut up' to it. Q turned looking a little confused.  
'Did you say something?' Q asked.  
'No.' James answered with a forced smile.  
Q looked at his long suffering boyfriend apologetically and sympathetically. He squeezed James' hand tightly and ran his thumb along the back of his hand.  
'Let's go home.'  
'Are you sure? We can stay here; I know how much you love your late night Christmas Eve walks.' James protested, even though he really did just want to go home. Q gave him a warm smile and started to pull James back the way they had come.  
When they got home they were hit with the scent of the cinnamon cookies that Q had made before they left, and the smell of the mulled wine candles lingered from when Q had them alight a few hours ago. There was also the smell of the fresh pine tree that the pair of them had set up the day before (their jobs kept their Christmas celebrations to the last minute. MI6 did try their best with Christmas spirit though, they put up a few decorations but it was nothing as extravagant as what they had in their apartment.) James found the smells of the apartment and the warmth of the place comforting. The two of them shed their coats and scarves, James sat in the living room which was largely decorated with fairy lights, tinsel, stockings and oranges perforated with cloves.  
Q was in the kitchen making himself and James a cup of tea. He brought it to him and James gently grasped the mug and smiled a thank you. Q sat down on the sofa next to James and laid his head against his shoulder and tucked his feet under himself, he stared dazedly at the Christmas tree until the tree became out of focus and was just a bunch of colours in his line of vision.  
'Are you okay?' James asked eventually, but Q didn't seem to notice. James ran his fingers through Q's hair and Q snapped out of his Christmas induced trance almost immediately.  
'I'm sorry, did you say something?' he asked James in a peaceful tone as he took a sip of his tea.  
'I was just wondering if you were all right.' He paused to lick his lips. 'You just seemed to be a little bit…aloof.' James put his arm around Q and kissed his temple. The skinnier, younger and darker boy raised his mug to his lips and smiled happily and contently.  
'Did I? I was just admiring the tree and thinking about how much I love you.' He smiled widely and James rolled his eyes but kissed his partner any way.  
Q convinced James to sit and watch Christmas films with him, but not before he went to collect every blanket he could find, make another round of tea and bring a plate of his cinnamon cookies. They were half way through watching the third film when James' phone started to ring. Q seemed irked by it, but James answered it and spoke in a low tone as not to disturb their relaxed mood any more than it already had been.  
James sighed and hung up the phone. He kissed the top of Q's head.  
'I've got some bad news I'm afraid.' He said in a breath.  
Q shuffled slightly and sat up, he looked worriedly in to James' eyes.  
'What's happened?' he asked.  
'Nothing as per say, but I have been assigned to a mission.'  
'Where do you need to go?'  
'Hong Kong.' James scratched his unshaven cheek.  
'_When_ do you need to go?'  
Bond breathed heavily and Q shuffled a little more realising that he was about to hear something he rather wouldn't.  
'Tomorrow.'  
There was a moment of silence when Q was trying to process what he was told. Q knew deep down before he was told how James would answer, but he was rather hoping that he was wrong. James was waiting for the uproar of anger and upset that would follow.  
'But tomorrow is Christmas day!' Q protested. He was about to carry on voicing what he thought about the situation but he was stopped as Bond put his finger to Q's lips.  
'I know. They said that because it was Christmas, the latest I need to leave is Six pm. If you are still unhappy, take it up with M.' He removed his finger and Q looked disgruntled. He folded his arms across his chest.  
'That probably means I have to work too…Well this has put a damper on Christmas.' He sighed and sat back cuddling up to Bond, he tried to move his attention towards the television to distract himself from what he had been told. Q found himself holding on to James tighter, either because he was upset or because he didn't want James to leave.  
'Don't worry; I'm sure things will pick up.' James shrugged.  
Q just sighed heavily. He really loved Christmas and all he wanted to do was spend it with James. He knew that with jobs like theirs that this was a possibility, but that didn't stop him from being upset about it.  
They stayed up for a little longer before they retired to their bedroom. James turned on the heating and closed the curtains. He removed his clothes until he stood just in his boxers and left his clothes on the floor, Q picked them up and folded them away then he undressed, got in to his pyjamas and folded his own clothes. They pulled back the covers of their bed and fluffed up their pillows before sinking in to the soft mattress and entwining their bodies for warmth.  
James seemed to drift off quickly but Q lay awake for a little while longer but he could feel himself drifting out of consciousness as well as the movement of James' chest as he slept. He eventually fell into repose.  
When James awoke on Christmas morning, it was to the smell of roasting food and the sound of Q singing Christmas songs to himself. James smiled and lay in bed for a while just listening to how happy Q sounded.  
The singing started to get a little louder as he entered the bedroom but stopped as soon as he saw that James was awake. James smiled but Q was obviously embarrassed, he walked further in and placed a cup of tea on the bedside table for Bond. Q was wearing an old pair of jeans, a red knitted jumper with white snowflakes on it, and a headband with some antlers on it. He leaned across the bed and kissed James.  
'Merry Christmas.' Q said cheerily. 'Did my singing wake you? I'm really sorry about that.'  
James sat up in the bed a little and took his cup of tea, he held it for a moment and then took a mouthful and swallowed.  
'No it didn't. It was sweet actually.' He smiled lightly and looked over at Q. 'You look cute.' James sniffed. 'Smells good.'  
'Thanks. I hope it tastes okay, I got up at the crack of dawn just to cook dinner.' He sighed like he was annoyed by it but smiled nonetheless, James knew that he loved doing so really.  
'I'm sure it'll taste gorgeous.' James smiled. Q bent down and reached his hand under the bed, he pulled his hand back up and handed James a package wrapped up in blue wrapping paper. James put his tea mug back on the bedside table and took the present away from Q. Q's face was alight with an abundance of delight and excitement, James thought he looked about five with his jumper and antlers, then again, he thought that Q looked about five when he had first met him.  
The present was soft and squishy. James turned it in his hand and started to tear away the wrapping paper until he was left with a white knitted jumper with red snowflakes on it. 'You got us matching jumpers?'  
'Yes I did. Now put on the jumper.' Q edged on. James was hesitant; he didn't like the idea of Christmas jumpers and headbands on himself. It was a child's thing. And Q's.  
'Do I have to?'  
'Put on the jumper.'  
'I don't-'  
'Put on the jumper.' Q repeated as he took the jumper away from James and tried to put it over his head. James jumped out of bed and put his arms up. Q started to run at him with it but James ran off towards the living room, Q sighed and ran after him. 'James Bond, put on the jumper!' he laughed. James was backed in the corner of the living room, he didn't move as Q got closer, still clutching on to the jumper. 'Put it on.'  
It looked like James was about to grab the jumper, but instead he picked up Q. He squealed for a moment but then put his legs around James' waist and his arms around the back of his neck, still clutching on to the jumper. They were so close that Q's glasses fogged up and he couldn't see anything, so he definitely didn't see James' lips heading towards his own. Their lips lingered on one another tenderly but then James had to pull away as Q's antlers kept hitting him on the head.  
'Will you put the jumper on now?' Q asked softly. There was a moment of silence and then they both started to chuckle. James put Q back on the ground and took the jumper.  
'Fine.' He said defeated. James put the jumper over his head and put his arms through as well. Q grinned proudly.  
'Thank you.' He said.  
'You're welcome.' James pulled at the jumper and made a funny face.  
Q's eyes darted towards the Christmas tree and the few presents underneath it.  
'Can we open the presents now? I kind of want to make sure we do everything before you have to go to Hong Kong. You'll probably have to be down at MI6 way before six because there will be a lot to do when you get there…' Q was interrupted by James who just laughed quietly.  
'Of course we can.'  
They sat on the floor next to the tree, handing each other their presents, tearing off the paper, kissing and laughing.  
Q received two cardigans, one was yellow and the other was blue, a new laptop to add to his collection, some new classic literature books including a set of poetry, lavender bubble bath, and a new mug. James was given a new suit, a watch, some fancy new guns from Q Branch, a bottle of scotch and last but not least, some anti-wrinkle cream.  
'Oh, funny.' James said sarcastically but leaning over and kissing Q on the cheek any way. 'Thank you.'  
'You're welcome.' He said with a smile but something underneath the tree, right at the back caught his attention. Q reached underneath and pulled out a small wrapped up present. It looked like a little box. 'What's this?' he asked James since there was no label on it.  
'I don't know.' Bond replied with a shrug. 'Why don't you open it and find out?'  
Q peeled back the wrapping paper until he was just holding a little black box. James was chewing the skin around his thumb. Q's fingers gently opened the box and he found inside of it a golden plain ring. He was about to say a thank you but James managed to speak before he could.  
'Will you marry me?'  
Q looked up at James quickly in a state of shock. There was silence for about two minutes, James was a little bit worried that Q was contemplating his answer.  
'Please say something.' James said.  
'Yes.' Q choked out eventually. The largest grin of the day had broken out over Q's face and he leapt forth at James, hugging him and kissing him. James was relieved by the answer and the reaction that he was finally given. Bond took the box away from Q and gently took the ring out which was wedged between some soft fabric. Q settled down a little bit so that James could slide the ring on his finger.  
Q stacked up his presents neatly and then stood up, kissing James multiple times.  
'I have to…' Kiss. 'Go and check…' Kiss. 'On dinner.' Kiss.  
He flounced off towards the kitchen and James started to sort out his own gifts. Both of their hearts were jumping inside their chests.  
Dinner was served at one in the afternoon. They ate happily and drank; it was certainly worth getting up so early to make all of it. The day went by quickly after that, but it was enjoyable all the same. James finished up his dinner and went upstairs to shower; he came downstairs wrapped in his towel and his faced covered with shaving cream, he asked Q to help him shave. He handed him the razor and smiled. Q did so carefully and slowly hoping that the delay might prolong James' departure. Once they were done, James got himself dressed into his new suit and put on his new watch. He put his new guns inside his jacket pockets and Q straightened out his tie.  
'Now you look the part.' Q smiled sadly, running his hand gently across the lapel of the suit. James lifted up Q's head and kissed him softly.  
'I'll be back before you know it.' He assured him. Q nodded and took a step back; James went looking for his car keys. Q crossed his arms across his chest and rest his head against the doorframe of the living room. James found his keys and walked past Q again, this time kissing his forehead.  
'Please be safe, James.' Q said quietly.  
James stopped and smiled sadly. He wrapped his arm around Q's waist and Q hugged him back as tightly as he could, afraid to let him go.  
'Of course I will. I need to come back and get married.' James gave Q a cocky smile and Q laughed quietly.


End file.
